Currently, the low-temperature Poly-silicon, LTPS technology is a next-generation thin-film transistor liquid crystal display manufacturing technology. Since the LTPS semiconductor has ultrahigh carrier mobility, the corresponding peripheral integrated circuits in the panel draws everyone's attention.
One of the very important technology is GOA technology, Gate DriverOn Array, row driver of the array substrate technology to achieve mass production, the use of GOA technology is forming gate switch circuit integrated in the array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, which can save out of the gate driver IC parts to both lower the cost of materials and production process. The use of GOA technology integrated the gate switching circuit on the array substrate, also known as GOA circuit.
Wherein, a GOA circuit includes a plurality of GOA units, each GOA unit corresponding to a gate line. Specifically, the output terminal of each GOA unit is connected to a gate driving signal line; and the output terminal of each GOA unit is connected to an input terminal of the next GOA unit. Each GOA unit in the conventional GOA circuit has 12 Thin Film Transistor, TFT and 1 capacitance, Cap structure, in such a conventional GOA circuit with a Gas signal control, when all the gate switch is turned on, all gate drive signal line will remain low electrical level of the Gas signals. If the low electrical level of the gate drive signal line cannot be discharged to a high low electrical level before the clock signal line, the normal operation of the GOA circuit is affected.